Naruto Castaways
by Kyubi-Nemu
Summary: The Naruto gang are on a Vacation and get shipwrecked


Author's Notes: _I'm back with another adventure story! I'm hoping this'll be just as good as Runaway Kunoichi. This story will definitely be alternate universe, since some people can't be around when other are! Anyway, enjoy!_

**Title: **Naruto Castaways

**Author: **Kyubi-Nemu

**Summary: **The Naruto Gang get shipwrecked on an island during their vacation.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything except this plot. End of story.

Chapter 1: Shipwrecked

"It's a nice day." Sakura said, standing on the deck of boat the were currently sailing in. Gaara, the Kazekage, had decided it was time for a vacation. Temari and Kankuro wanted to go along. Then Temari wanted to bring Shikamaru. Then Naruto found out and wanted to come along with his friends. If only Gaara had known how many friends Naruto wanted to bring. Then somehow Tsunade, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Itachi and most of the Akatsuki ended up coming.

And Orochimaru had to bring some of his Sound Ninja too.

"It is a nice day." Yakumo Kurama agreed. Both girls looked down at the ocean they were sailing through.

The boat contained more people than Gaara had wanted that's for sure. The twelve year old Kazekage had protested but Temari wouldn't hear of it.

You never would've figured a beautiful day would signal disaster.

The Kurama heiress and the pink haired ninja were soon joined by Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuga, Temari Sabaku and Tenten.

While the Kunoichi Five and Yakumo were staring at the ocean, Isaribi the Fish Girl was swimming in the pool, Kakashi was reading his book, Deidara and Tsunade were making dumb bets, Jiraiya was busy 'trying' to get information for his books but was not succeeding. And gettng hurt because of it. He already had a black eye, courtesy of Tsunade.

Sasuke was looking for Itachi. Ever since Sasuke had discovered Itachi was coming on this trip, he'd kept attacking him. Itachi, however, found it amusing, since some of Sasuke's murder attempts were as silly as dropping a brick on his head.

Kankuro was in control of the boat. Nothing could go wrong. Or at least that's what it seems.

"PAPER SCISSORS ROCK!" Kin wins.

"PAPER SCISSORS ROCK!" Zaku loses.

Chouji and Jirobo were raiding the fridge. Kimimaro just wanted some milk. Tayuya was chasing Kidomaru around with a kunai knife, yelling threats and curses at him. Kabuto shook his head at them, wondering what Kidomaru had done now.

Sakon was playing chess with Gaara and getting beaten badly.

Temari was glad that Gaara had a hobby that wasn't:

A) Killing  
Or  
B) Threatening someone with death.

Orochimaru was bluntly ignoring Lee's babble about youth. Tobi was making aeroplane noises and Sasori was talking to Konan.

As for Naruto…

"First match, Naruto vs Hanabi!" Dosu said into the microphone. "Ready….Set….GO!!"

Hanabi activated her byakugan and jumped to another couch. Naruto attempted to throw off her balance by jumping over to her.

Kurenai was cheerling for Hanabi, since Hinata wasn't here to cheer for her sister.

This game of Couch jumping was certainly interesting.

Rules:

-To win the opponent must touch the ground  
-Jutsu are allowed.  
-Only couches can be jumped on. Nothing else with the exception of armchairs.

The fun has only just started!

Meanwhile, Shikamaru was watching clouds, ouut on the deck

Kankuro was humming as he steered the ship. When suddenly he heard a loud screaming noise from the deck. Temari ran up to him, her face pale.

"Kankuro, you have to turn the ship around, we're heading straight for a cyclone!!" She yelled.

Kankuro looked out the window, and saw the twirling funnel. "Oh crap…" He tried to turn the ship around but the propeller had been torn off. "It's no use, we're going to hit it!!"

"NEJI!" Tenten yelled, running to him, and latching onto him trembling. Neji felt it hard to control his fear, but he and Tenten went and hid in a very crowded bathroom. Tenten whimpered as she heard the noise of the cyclone coming closer. The water got rougher. The boat tipped to the side.

Meanwhile in the dining room, Sakura, Itachi, Tsunade, Sasori, Kiba, Shikamaru and Kin were all huddled together under the table, holding their breaths as the monstrosity came closer.

Naruto, Hanabi, Dosu, Kimimaro, Konan, Deidara, Anko, Sakon and Ukon were all in Tayuya's bedroom, hiding, even though hiding would do them no good.

And everyone else found separate hiding places.

And it hit! It ripped through the ship, sending it spiraling through the funnel and spitting out whatever hadn't sunk to the bottom of the ocean.

_Days later…_

Naruto lifted his head off the ground, blearily looking around. Was he really alive? He struggled to lift himself up, but had to when he saw another person lying not to far away. Naruto managed to get over, despite being wounded from that cyclone. He soon recognized the person as Shizune.

"Shizune?" Naruto tried to get her to wake up. Eventually she stirred a little bit then sat up groaning.

Naruto grinned.

"Naruto, wassgoinon?" Shizune asked rubbing her eyes. Her head hurt like hell.

"It looks like we landed on an island." Naruto said.

"Where's everyone else?" Shizune questioned, fully awake now.

Naruto gave her a sad look. "I don't now. I hope Sakura-chan and Hinata-chan are alright. Especially Hinata-chan..."

"MMPH!!"

"What was that?" Shizune asked looking around. Then she spotted someone else face first into the sand.

Neji got up and spat out the sand. "Oh Kage that hurt…"

"How's the sand?" Naruto asked grinning again. Neji responded with a dirty look.

_Authors notes: A little short I know, but bear with me! So Naruto, Shizune and Neji are ok, but what has become of the others? Well, you'll have to wait and see!_


End file.
